Painful secret
by Skovko
Summary: At a party in Dean's house, the worst thinkable thing happens to Fay. She chooses to keep it a secret from Seth, thinking she just needs some days to get her head back straight, but a secret like that doesn't just go away and Seth can't understand what's going on with his girlfriend.
1. Shattered glass

She hummed a joyful tune as she flushed the toilet and closed her jeans. She wasn't drunk out of her mind, far from, but she was tipsy and in a good mood. How could she not be? Her man was back home and they were partying with his friends. Some of them she also considered her friends, like Dean and Roman since they automatically was a package deal when she got together with Seth. Currently they were partying at Dean's house.

She moved to the sink to wash her hands and then moved to unlock the door and leave the bathroom. She never got out of the bathroom. She was pushed back with force and the door slammed and locked before she got a chance to look up and see who was actually in front of her.

"Baron?" She asked nervously.

She hadn't talked much with him even though they had met many times before. He was always the silent type, just staring at her and that always made her feel nervous around him. The second she saw him towering above her in the bathroom, she knew that everything she had felt previously when he was around was true. Her mind hadn't betrayed her when it constantly told her to be aware of this man.

"We should go out to the others," she tried.  
"You're not leaving," he said darkly.

His eyes almost seemed black and for a second she forgot how to breathe. She knew she needed to get out and without thinking she launched forward, trying to get past him, but he grabbed her and pushed her front first into the sink, momentarily knocking the air out of her. Before she could breathe and use her voice again, he was behind her, trapping her between him and the sink while his hands tried opening her jeans.

"No! Stop!" She shouted.

He clamped a hand over her mouth but he couldn't open her jeans with one hand only and she started struggling even more. Instead he slammed his fist into the mirror and shattered it. She tried pushing back against him to avoid being hit by the glass shards as they fell down into the sink. He reached for a piece and the second she felt the sharp glass against her throat, she stopped struggling.

"You wanna get out of this alive?" He asked warningly.

She nodded slightly, too afraid to move too much with the piece of glass threatening to go through her skin.

"Then shut up and drop your pants!" He growled.

The tears spilled down her face as she moved her hands to her jeans and opened them. She pushed them down her thighs and finally he removed his hand from her mouth and took a step backwards. He grabbed her arms and yanked her across the floor until she found herself bent over the edge of the bathtub. With one hand he ripped the thong off her and threw it on the floor. She heard the zipper from his pants and then the awful pain of him forcing himself inside her.

"You dirty little slut!" He growled. "I always knew you were only good for fucking. About time you gave me some of what Seth always gets."

He pulled her shirt up and she felt the piece of glass slice over her back. How she wanted to scream in pain but she held it in out of fear of him slicing her throat instead. He sliced her back three times before he started breathing faster. One final thrust and he pulled out of her just as fast as he had entered. She slid down on her knees, still with her arms hanging over the bathtub while she heard him fix his pants.

"Get your shit together and dry your face. You look fucking pathetic," he said mockingly.

She didn't look at him or respond. She just waited till she heard him unlock the door and leave the room before she finally managed to pull herself up to stand. She felt his semen run down her legs and it only made the tears start again. She couldn't deal with it right now so she just yanked her jeans up and closed them before silently making her way through the house out to the hallway where she started putting her sneakers on.

"You're going home?" Roman asked.

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with a beer in his hand.

"Shit, Fay, are you alright?" He quickly walked towards her.  
"I'm fine," she faked a smile. "Just a little too drunk and not feeling well. Tell Seth I went home but that he should stay and have fun."  
"Have you been crying?" He asked.  
"Just drunk, Roman!" She snapped.

Before he could question her further, Dean's voice roared through the house, making them both look towards the doorway.

"Come on, guys, who the fuck broke my mirror?" A small pause before he shouted again. "And whoever you are, miss yellow thong, you forgot to clean up after yourself! At least let me join in next time!"

Roman turned back around with a chuckle, ready to let out a silly joke about Dean being horny, but all he saw was Fay disappearing quickly out of the front door. He shrugged and went back to the livingroom and sat down next to Seth.

"Fay left," he said.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"She said she was too drunk but that I should tell you to stay and have fun but I think you should go home," Roman said.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"She looked like she had been crying," Roman answered.

Seth hurried home. He never liked it when Fay was sad, no matter if it was his fault or not. She was the love of his life and he just wanted her to be happy whenever he was home from the road. He heard the shower running and he walked into the bathroom without knocking like he usually did. He found her sitting down, all curled up, while the water was turned up to max heet and just running down on her.

"Fay, baby, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

He turned off the water and wrapped his arms around her wet body but she pulled away from him.

"Baby?" He asked.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling good," she lied.

He sighed and reached for a towel. As he moved forward to help her dry, she snatched the towel from his hands and pushed herself up to stand. As much as she longed for his touch, she just couldn't deal with him touching her right in that moment. She turned her back against him and started drying herself.

"What happened?" He asked shocked.

For a moment she had completely forgotten about Baron slicing her back as well and Seth was now staring at the three long cuts.

"I fell into a bush out in the garden," she lied.  
"Is that why you were crying?" He asked.  
"Roman told you," she sighed.  
"Of course he did. He thought something was wrong," he said.  
"Nothing's wrong. Go back to the party. I'm just drunk and sore and I just wanna sleep," she said.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.  
"Damn it, Seth, I'm fine!" She sneered. "Stop harassing me!"  
"Wow, easy there, baby," he held up his hands.

She sighed and dropped the towel. She moved past him, trying to get away from him. She knew she wasn't treating him right. It wasn't his fault. Instead she should tell him what happened but she couldn't. The words refused to form in any way. He didn't need to worry about this. She just needed a few days to get her head back on straight and they could move on like nothing had ever happened.

"I'll sleep in the guest room," she said.  
"Okay, stop! Talk to me!" He demanded.  
"I'm just not feeling too good. I think I'm coming down with something and I don't wanna infect you when you're going back on the road tomorrow," she said.


	2. Period

Seth unlocked the door to the hotel room around noon. Roman had already arrived and sat waiting with a smile as usual. A smile that Seth normally would repay with one of his own but he wasn't in the mood this time.

"Bad flight?" Roman asked.  
"Bad day leading up to the flight," Seth sighed.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. Something is wrong but she says she's just not feeling good, like she has the flu or something," Seth answered.  
"And you don't believe her?" Roman asked.

Seth walked over and sat down on one of the empty beds.

"I don't know. She slept in the guest room. She's never done that before, not even when she's sick," Seth answered.  
"Damn," Roman muttered.  
"She said she didn't want to infect me with my work and all and that somehow makes sense and still it doesn't," Seth said.  
"So what do you think?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know what to think but I can't do shit from here. When is Dean arriving?" Seth asked.

As on cue the door opened and Dean stepped inside.

"Right now," Roman chuckled.  
"Howdy bitches!" Dean grinned at them.

He walked over to the last empty bed and threw himself down on it.

"How's it hanging?" He asked.  
"Seth's upset," Roman chuckled.  
"Not getting anything at home?" Dean grinned at Seth.  
"She's sick, so no," Seth rolled his eyes.  
"At least she's sick while you're on the road so she'll be ready and wild in four days when you return home," Dean said.  
"Did you ever find out who broke your mirror?" Roman asked.  
"Nope, the girls weren't up to dropping their pants so I could see who was missing their underwear." Dean grinned again. "I don't mind people having sex in my bathroom but breaking stuff is just crossing the line."

Everything seemed easier with Seth away. He called everyday and Fay found it easier to find her old role as long as it was just over the phone. She played on her fake flu the first couple of days but she knew that couldn't last so she had to say she was feeling better. The night before he was set to return home, they were on the phone as always.

"I just miss you so much," he said.  
"I miss you too," she said.  
"How about you wear that yellow set that I love so much tomorrow?" He asked seductively.  
"I don't have it anymore," she said.  
"What? Why not?" He pouted.  
"It was old and worn so I threw it away," she lied.  
"But, baby, it was my favourite set on you," he sulked.  
"We can always go shopping for a new favourite set," she offered.  
"You're so on," he chuckled.

She counted the minutes from his text from the airport till he actually made it home. For each minute that passed, she felt more and more nervous. She knew he was expecting sex. That was always the first thing on his mind after being away from her for days and usually she would give it to him but today she couldn't. She had thought she could push the ugly memory out of her head during those four days but she had only been fooling herself. Now that he was almost home, she dreaded having to be with him. She swallowed hard as the front door opened and 10 seconds later he came walking into view with a big smile on his face. He dropped his bag and opened his arms.

"Come here, baby," he said.

She walked over to him and allowed him to hug her. She had to pretend that most things were normal around him.

"Mmm, my baby," he hummed down in her hair. "I missed you so much."

He started walking her backwards while his lips started trailing kisses down her face until he reached her lips. She knew where they were heading and she had to stop him before it was too late.

"No, wait," she said.  
"What?" He smiled as he looked at her.  
"I'm on my period," she lied.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
"Yeah, started this morning. Sorry baby, it came a bit earlier this time," she said.  
"Not your fault," he gave her one more kiss. "And you're not up for a blowjob?"

He chuckled and wrinkled his nose at her. She knew he was only joking. He never asked for her to pleasure him solo without giving her anything back. She shook her head and chuckled with him. This normal thing she could do.

"Nope," she said.  
"Well then, I'll be in the shower taking care of myself," he said.

He kissed her forehead and moved towards the bathroom.

"I'll totally be thinking about you though!" He shouted over his shoulder.  
"Love you too!" She shouted back.

She let out a heavy breath as she heard the bathroom door close. She had done it. She had made him believe everything was normal. So what if she had handed out a little lie? Her period would start in two days time so it wasn't like he would catch her in that lie unless she allowed him into the bathroom when she was in there and she knew she wouldn't. From now on she would remember to lock the door everytime.


	3. Cheating or not

A few weeks had passed as Seth once again made his way into an arena. Most of them looked the same and with all the thoughts currently going on inside his head, he wasn't even sure which town he was in. He moved towards catering and dumped down at a table.

"Dean, is your sister still single?" He sighed.  
"She is," Dean answered.  
"Care to set her up with me?" Seth asked.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and just stared at him.

"Did you and Fay break up?" Roman asked.  
"We might as well have," Seth answered.  
"What's going on?" Roman asked.

Seth sighed loudly and sank back in the chair.

"I think she's done with me," he answered.  
"Why do you think that?" Dean asked.  
"After your party things changed," Seth answered.  
"How so?" Dean asked.  
"First it was the whole flu thing and her sleeping in the guest room. Next week her period suddenly arrived early even though it's always like a fucking clockwork due to her birth control. And this time she wasn't even home when I came home. She had just left a note that she had gone to visit her friend halfway across America. I didn't even get to see her at any point these past four days," Seth answered.  
"She's cheating on you," Baron said.

Everyone snapped their heads in Baron's direction.

"Excuse me?" Seth asked.  
"She's cheating on you," Baron repeated.  
"Baron, just shut up," Roman said.  
"Come on! You're actually gonna pretend like none of you never notice how her eyes always wander around? She practically drooling over half of us," Baron said.  
"So? It's alright to look as long as you don't touch," Dean shrugged.  
"Thank you, mr Bella twin," Baron rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that Fay is a little whore."

Seth slammed his hands down on the table and jumped up in anger.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He shouted.  
"I'm just being honest, man," Baron said.  
"Take your honesty somewhere else!" Roman growled as he yanked Seth back down on the chair. "And you just stay the fuck calm, Seth! He's not worth losing your job over!"

Baron got up and left calmly and once they saw him turn left as he left catering, Roman patted Seth's arm.

"Let's go," he said.

All three guys stood up and turned right as they left catering to make sure they wouldn't bump into Baron any time soon. Roman and Dean escorted Seth outside and found a spot where they could be alone.

"If he thinks he can talk about Fay that way..." Seth started sneering.  
"I know," Roman placed a calming hand on Seth's shoulder. "Baron's a dick."  
"He's just jealous," Dean said.  
"What does he have to be jealous about? He's got tons of fangirls lining themselves up for a night with him," Seth said.  
"But none of them are Fay," Dean said.

The look Seth gave him made Dean look confused between Seth and Roman.

"You really haven't noticed?" Dean asked.  
"Noticed what?" Seth asked.  
"The way he always stares at her. I thought everyone noticed," Dean answered.  
"Are you saying Baron is interested in Fay?" Seth asked.  
"Interested? Ha! That's an understatement. I'm pretty sure he's ready to run you over with a car if it meant he got a chance with her," Dean answered.  
"I don't fucking believe this," Seth shook his head.  
"Relax," Roman said. "Even if Dean is right, it doesn't mean Fay has any interest in him."  
"Like she would ever!" Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. "She doesn't even like him."  
"True," Seth said. "Not that she's ever said anything out of respect for my work but she always squeezes my hand a little extra when he's close. I've known for a long time she doesn't like him even though she's never actually said it."  
"So screw him!" Dean said.  
"Yeah, screw him!" Seth sighed. "Still doesn't help me with my own Fay situation. Something is up and I'm scared I might lose her. What if..."

He sucked in a breath, struggling to get the words over his lips.

"What if Baron is right? What if she's cheating on me with someone back home?" He asked.  
"You need to talk to her about that. Not over the phone but face to face," Roman answered.  
"I know," Seth sighed. "I just don't wanna lose her. I love her so much."


	4. Trying to confront her

She swallowed back her nervousness as Seth returned home. She was running out of excuses not to be with him. She really thought she would be over it by now but the memory constantly haunted her. None of it was Seth's fault but he was the one suffering from her not being able to give him what he wanted.

"Baby?" His voice called through the house.

She took a deep breath and put on a smile as she walked out to greet him. He dropped the bag on the floor and opened his arms as always but she could see in his eyes that something was wrong. She walked towards him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. The one place she had always felt safe and she still did. As long as they both had their clothes on and he just held her, she still felt safe. It was the second he wanted more, she started feeling scared again.

"You alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

She looked up at him and smiled and he lowered his head and gave her a quick kiss. Not his usual style. He usually kissed the living daylight out of her when he returned home. This was short. He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We need to talk," he said.  
"You're leaving me," she sighed.  
"What? No! Why would you think that?" He asked.

She moved away from him and turned her back against him.

"It'll only make sense," she answered.  
"Baby, something is clearly wrong and you don't talk to me," he said desperately. "Please, just talk to me. Say something. Anything at all. Just don't shut me out anymore."  
"It's nothing. I'm fine," she lied.

He moved over and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked.  
"What?" She turned around wide-eyed.  
"Ah, fuck it! It's stupid. Baron just said..." He said.  
"Baron?" She cut him off with an angry shout. "What the fuck did he say to you?"  
"Wow, relax!" He held up his hands. "What the fuck is up with all this anger all of the sudden?"

She didn't answer. She tried finding something to say but her mind had gone black after he said Baron's name. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Was he right though? Are you cheating on me?" He asked. "And how would he even know?"  
"Fuck you!" She sneered.

She pushed him to the side and stormed out of the house. It was one thing that she kept this as a secret from him but a whole other thing that he actually accused her for sleeping around. She never wanted this to happen. She never wanted what Baron did to her and now Seth actually thought she was cheating on him. She couldn't deal with it.

Seth waited an hour and still no word from her. She had stormed out without her phone so when he tried calling her, it rang from the kitchen. He was pacing the floor, getting more and more worried for each second, when Roman suddenly called him.

"Hello?" Seth asked.  
"Fay's here," Roman said first thing.  
"Oh, thank goodness," Seth breathed out heavily. "I was so worried."  
"You better come over right away. Something's wrong," Roman said.  
"What's wrong?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. She's rambling and I can't make sense of anything coming out of her. And she screams when I try touching her," Roman answered.  
"I'm on my way," Seth hung up.

He ran to his car, forgetting to lock the house behind him. He only had one thought on his mind and that was getting to her fast. Roman had sounded nervous and said that something was wrong and he needed to be with her. She needed him and he wasn't gonna let her down.


	5. The truth comes out

"Fay," Seth sighed as he saw her.

She was pacing the floor in Roman's livingroom, rambling just like Roman had said but not making any sense at all. He walked over and tried putting his arms around her but she pushed them away and took a step backwards.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

"Baby, please," he begged.  
"You don't get to touch me!" She pointed her finger at him. "Not you! Not Baron! Not anyone! Not ever again!"  
"I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking. I know you would never cheat on me," he tried.  
"I couldn't stop it," she mumbled as she turned around. "I couldn't... I didn't stop him."  
"Wait, what? Who? Baby, talk to me," he pleaded.

She walked out of the room without giving him any answers. They heard the door to the guest room close.

"Roman?" Seth's eyes pleaded with the bigger man.  
"I'm sorry, Seth, I don't know what to say or do. At least she's still here," Roman said.

They both turned their heads as the door bell rang.

"Ah, shit, I totally forgot about the party," Roman said.  
"Fuck!" Seth growled as he remembered too.  
"Take a breather in my bedroom if you need to," Roman said.

Soon Roman's house was filled with guests. The party had been planned for a while but the second Fay had turned up at his house, he had completely forgotten all about it. He let Fay be in the guest room while Seth had retreated to the bedroom. It wasn't until Dean showed up that both men went into the bedroom to check up on their friend.

"How are you holding up?" Roman asked.  
"I'm still breathing," Seth shrugged his shoulders.  
"She's still in the guest room. No one knows she's here," Roman said.  
"Thanks," Seth said. "Keep it that way."  
"You need to talk to her," Roman said.  
"I know that," Seth sighed. "Just give me a few more minutes to figure out what the hell is going on. Just... talk to me. Say something to take my mind off of things."  
"I finally got a new bathroom mirror," Dean said.  
"Yeah?" Seth asked.  
"Custom made with beautiful carvings. I'll lose my shit if someone breaks it," Dean said.

Both Seth and Roman snorted back a laugh, both knowing Dean was absolutely serious.

"Ever found out who was out there having sex?" Seth asked.  
"Nope. Just know it was someone with a yellow thong," Dean grinned.

Seth nodded but suddenly stopped as his eyes grew wide.

"Did you say yellow?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered.  
"She told me she threw that set away," Seth said.

He jumped up to his feet but Roman stopped him before he could storm out.

"Wow, easy now," he said.  
"I completely forgot but she was wearing that yellow set that day. I remember telling her I couldn't wait till we got home later to get her out of her clothes and see her in it," Seth said. "Fuck! It was her in the bathroom!"  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked.  
"She was curled up in the shower when I got home and she didn't want me touching her and her back... damn it! Her back had cuts on it but she said she fell in a bush in the garden," Seth said.  
"I don't have any bushes," Dean said.

Seth let out a growl and once again tried to get past Roman but the bigger man continued to hold him back.

"But if her back was cut..." Dean continued. "She couldn't have fallen into the mirror. It's above the sink. Is she into blood play or something?"  
"Dean," Roman realized it first.  
"Roman?" Seth looked scared.  
"Fuck, Seth!" Roman said.  
"No," Seth whispered.  
"Shit, don't do anything you'll regret," Roman said.  
"No!" Seth shouted.

This time Roman couldn't hold Seth back as the shorter man pushed his way out of Roman's arms and stormed out of the bedroom with Roman and Dean right behind him. He pushed open the door to the guest room with force and found her sitting on the bed, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and fear. He bent down and grabbed her head.

"Were you the one in Dean's bathroom that day?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Was Baron in there with you?" He asked.  
"Yes," the tears started forming in her eyes.  
"Did he..." Seth had to swallow hard. "Did he rape you?"  
"Yes," the tears finally fell from her eyes.  
"No, baby, no," he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and she just leaned her head on his stomach. For a few seconds he just stood there stroking his fingers through her hair, feeling how he got more and more angry. With a low growl he suddenly turned around and stormed out of the guest room.

"Fuck!" Roman shouted.  
"Let him," Dean said. "We can't stop him."  
"I don't want a murder happening inside my house," Roman said.

Both men stormed after Seth into the livingroom where Baron was already standing, slowly walking backwards away from Seth who was closing in on him with the most crazy look in his eyes.

"You hurt her!" He growled.  
"Hurt who?" Baron tried.  
"Don't fucking lie to me!" Seth shouted. "Fay! You hurt Fay! You fucking put your hands on her and you raped her, you sick bastard!"

Suddenly everyone went dead quiet and just watched the two men.

"I did no such thing," Baron tried defending himself. "It's not my fault she's a fucking whore throwing herself at me."  
"You raped her!" Seth repeated.

Baron turned around and stormed out through the open patio doors but Seth was faster and jumped up on Baron's back and they both stumbled down on the grass. Seth was seeing red, throwing punch after punch, ready to tear Baron apart.

"Shit," Roman said lowly as everyone stormed outside to see what was happening.  
"At least he's not killing him inside the house," Dean tried.  
"We gotta stop this," Roman said.  
"No, we don't," Dean said. "At least not yet. Baron deserves it."

For a few seconds all there was heard was Seth's screams of anger and Baron's cries of pain. Everyone turned their heads as Fay's scared voice broke through.

"Seth?"

He too stopped what he was doing and looked up at her standing there. The tears were still running down her face and she looked so broken. He felt his heart break as he realized how long she had suffered in silence, walking around with the secret. He didn't know why she hadn't told him but the truth was out there now and he knew he had to be there for her.

"Baby," he said.

He quickly got up from Baron, got to her within a second and wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling how she cried into his chest.

"I'm here, baby," he said. "I'm always here for you."

He lifted her up and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. His long hair covered most of her head so no one could see much of her as he carried her to the car. He managed to get her in and then drove away without a word to anybody. No words were needed. Everyone understood.

He helped her through the house and into the bedroom. She stopped in front of the bed and the second she felt his hands on her as he wanted to help her out of her clothes, she started shivering.

"It's okay, baby," he grabbed her head and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I'm just gonna help you out of these jeans and we're gonna lie down on the bed. Just lie down. Nothing else. Do you think you can do that?"

It took her a few seconds but finally she nodded. He gave her a little smile before helping her out of her jeans and moving her over to the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her up on his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner.

"I wish you had told me," he said.  
"You work with him," she said.  
"Screw my work. You're more important," he said.

He tightened his arms and the old feeling of being safe returned to her.

"But tell me now," he said.  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"I know you don't but you have to. Please, baby. Just tell me. I need to know and you need to get it off your chest," he said.  
"I... ehm... I opened the door and... and... and I was pushed back," she started.

A couple of hours later Seth's phone rang. He moved out of the bed as quietly as he could and went to answer it outside the bedroom.

"Roman?" He asked.  
"How is she?" Roman asked.  
"She's sleeping. She told me everything," Seth answered.  
"And how are you?" Roman asked.

A loud sob reached Roman as Seth finally broke down.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him, Roman. If he ever comes near her or me again, I'm gonna fucking kill him," he sobbed.  
"Seth, listen," Roman said. "Are you with me?"  
"Yeah," Seth said.  
"After you left, he left too. Me and Dean talked to everyone and no one remembers seeing you or Fay there tonight just as me and Dean never saw you. Everyone saw Baron leave on his own and he wasn't hurt when he left," Roman said.  
"What are you saying? Is everyone willing to lie for me?" Seth asked.  
"For you and Fay. Baron deserved the beating you gave him. If he tries running his mouth to the company, no one's gonna back him up," Roman said.  
"And if he's smart, he'll fucking quit!" Dean shouted in the background.

Seth let out a little giggle by Dean's outburst.

"Tell Dean I said hi," Seth said.  
"Will do. Now get back to her," Roman said.

Seth hung up and walked back into the bedroom. For a short while he just stood there watching her sleep before he finally laid back down and wrapped his arms around her again. He knew it was gonna be a long and hard road but he wasn't gonna leave her to take it alone. He would be there for every step and he would get her whatever she needed. Professional help, ice cream in the middle of the night, punches to his face if she needed to work out anger, anything she wanted and needed he would provide. He had never doubted she was the love of his life and he was ready to fight this battle with her.

"I love you, baby," he placed a kiss on her forehead. "That'll never change."


End file.
